Let the Machine Get It
by LOSTrocker
Summary: Mark waits for Roger's call after "Goodbye Love". Raiting because that lovely little word that starts with an F.


**A/N:** I can't remember the last time I wrote a RENT fanfiction but because I bought RENTlive for my bday this popped up. BTW: takes place sometime after "Goodbye Love". Phoebe isn't in this one. I don't know if I actually like this one but my Mark muse wouldn't leave alone until it got done. I feel like I'm out of touch. *shout out to GorgeousSmile*

**Let the Machine Get It: **

**By: LOSTrocker**

Mark was tinkering with his camera when Collins came out. "Boy, stop fiddling with that thing and come out with me."

Mark shook his head. "No."

Collins noticed that the film maker was close to the phone. He sighed. He heard about Mark and Roger's fight before Roger left. Then Roger made a promise that he would call as soon as he could. So far, the rocker failed to keep up with his end of the bargain. Collins hated seeing Mark by himself all the time. It wasn't healthy. Collins eyed Mark's camera. He could always threaten to take it away but since that was all he had the teacher couldn't bring his self to do it. Instead, Collins grabbed a cold one from the fridge and made himself comfortable next to the film maker.

"Don't do that," Mark warned without looking up from his camera. "If you want to go out, go out."

"Nah, I'm good." Collins tried to assure him by taking a sip.

"Liar," Mark called him. "I know what you're doing, and I don't want you to waste a good night on my expense."

"Well, I don't want you to waste a good night waiting by the phone." Collins returned. "Look we have a thing called an answering machine. It will get it."

Mark rolled his eyes. "I don't want the machine to get it. I want to get it." Collins smiled. Mark saw that at the corner of his eyes. "What?"

"You miss him, don't you?" Collins asked him.

Mark put his camera down so he could turn to face Collins. "No, I'm mad as hell!" Collins tried to put a comforting arm on the boy's shoulder but Mark brushed it off. "I mean he just fucking left without a fight!" Mark shook his head angrily. "He just ran out leaving me and Mimi alone like we're shit!"

Collins tried again. "You miss him don't you?"

Mark started shaking and the tears came then. "Aw fuck," he cursed. "I hate this…"

Collins couldn't help but agree there. He missed the way it use to be but he knew it wasn't Mark so much more. He wished he could find a way to sooth him but the only way he could do that was to bring Roger or least have the rocker call.

The phone rang.

They both jumped.

"SSSSSSSSSSPPPPPPPPPPPEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKK!"

Mark reached over to the phone. "Hello? Roger?"

Collins hoped it was him. However, something told him it wasn't. He guessed right when Mark sighed heavily. "Hi Maureen," he greeted sadly. "No, I'm ifne. I just thought you would be someone else…" he gave the phone to Collins. "I'm not in the mode for her.

Maureen was calling to see if they wanted to come to dinner with her and Joanne. "Jo is paying!" she added.

Collins couldn't turn that down. "Right. We'll be there." The teacher hung up the phone. "Okay, that's it." He said as he got up. "I hate to do this."

Mark watched in horror as Collins unplugged the phone and yanked up by his collar. "Collins, what the fuck are you doing?"

"Getting you out, that's what." He answered and dragged his skinny white ass towards the door. "You're depressing the shit out of me."

Mark tried but failed epically to get out of the grips of what was Tom Collins. He was dragged from the loft all the way to the Life Café where Joanne and Maureen were waiting for them. "Wow, you got him out." Maureen was impressed.

"I would like to state that I'm very pissed right now." Mark made known to all them.

Joanne's cell rang. "Excuse me guys," she said and stepped a few feet away.

Collins looked at Maureen. "Work?"

"Yup," sighed Maureen.

"Actually, no," Joanne came back to the group. She heard Collins. She was happy to announce that it wasn't the office. It wasn't even for her. She gave the cell to Mark. "It's for you."

"For me?" he questioned and went for it. "Hello?" he asked into the phone. At first he thought it was Alexi but he was surprised to learn differently.

"Mark, where the hell have you been?" a familiar voice asked on the other line. "I've been trying to get a hold of you all night!"

Mark beamed. It was Roger. Of course, all this state confusion would be blamed on Collins before the night was over. Mark would worry about that later. All that mattered now was Roger was on the other line and it was damn good to hear his voice again.

**End. **


End file.
